Japan's Number One Ninja!
by daybreakdays
Summary: Rin Kaigami is one of the worst ninjas out there, Len Kagamine is one of the best musicians out there. So what happens when Rin is assigned to assassinate Len's parents? Will they fall in love instead or will she succeed?


I stood straight with posture as I stared determinedly out of the dojo door. Slowly, I moved my arms around, like tentacles, while breathing in an out smoothly. Any minute now…please…by now I was _dead _tired. Tai-chi was definitely not my thing.

I dropped my arms, too tired to even raise them by an inch. Before I can bat my eyelashes, purple hair dashes into the room, striking me to the ground in a way that pinned my weary right arm to my back. A blade was inches away from my throat. It would've taken me about 5,000 years, or something, to learn this move.

"Rin uses Struggle!" I cry as I flail around on the ground. "It's not effective!"

A chuckle is heard, followed by a grunt. The weight on top of me disperses like magic. Air whooshes back into me, and I sigh in relief. I crawled, getting onto my feet. I jump into a Ninja's Number One Battle Stance warily, my limbs too tired to put some energy into them. I see a busty, pink-haired woman tackling a purple-haired man to the ground. My eyes sparkle, but at the same time I feel cautious.

"A wild Luka appears!" I shout, trying to encourage Luka to beat Gackupo's nuts off. "Luka uses Tuna Slap! Super effective!" I jump up and down, my energy back, cheering like crazy while Luka holds a tuna fish in hand and smacks Gackupo silly.

"Don't. You. Freaking. Do. That. Again!" Luka roars, a fiery background appearing behind her tentacles—I mean, hair. I laugh awkwardly, my cheering done, as I begin to beat the fire out with a nearby mat. Luka turns briefly, meeting me eyes, and charges toward me with the spirit of a bull. In one nano-second flat. Seriously.

"Rin, darling!" she cries as she snuggles me close to her chest. I clear my throat, trying to fight off the burning blush of embarrassment. Gackupo watches, his face barely recognizable, and his mouth goes slack. He looks turned on. Pervert. "Are you hurt? Did the bad eggplant monster scare you?" she tosses a glare over her shoulder to Gackupo, who shrinks back even further.

Luka loves to treat me as a little kid. Even when I'm fifteen already…

"Luka, I'm fine," I try to say politely, as I attempt to side-step from death-like hug. Instead, she pulls me even tighter. Struggling wasn't really helping, so I decided to go verbal. "You're titties are huge." I say simply.

I know Luka is really sensitive about how huge they are (she once went five months without talking to Kiyoteru for mentioning it), and it really was _in_sensitive of me to go ahead and say that. She stopped her snuggling and looks down at me, really looks at me, leaving an awkward silence.

While she thinks carefully of her next response, let's go ahead and introduce myself!

My name's Rin Kaigami! How you doin'? I'm fifteen years old and I love oranges! They're the best! They provide nutrients and other cool stuff! And—

Right, I'm Rin. Kaigami. Did I tell you that already? I'm Japan's Number One Ninja! Err…well, that title belongs to Luka right now…and it'll be my title once I finally beat her in a fight to the finish. Problem is…I suck.

I'm the lowest rank right now, which is rank number 20. Everyone is surpassing me in their training and move onto assassin! Right now, our class is ninja. Before that, it's 'newbie title', because we couldn't think of a cooler (or more professional) name. So basically, I'm dead last in everything, I'm lazy, and I could hardly stand still and do tai-chi. Yup. Worst thing is, my mother's the leader of our clan, the Stone River clan.

Since I'm her daughter, I have to live up to our Kaigami name. We're legendries across the nation of Japan…and even farther (well, there aren't very many American ninjas).

Luka didn't seem to want to argue with me (since I'm one of her favorite 'play things'—okay, get that thought out of your head, Gackupo!), so she swiftly turned away from me and left the dojo with a huff. I felt slightly bad, but at least she was out of my hair. She'll probably come crying back to me in a minute, fawning for me and a fantasy that would never happen (seriously, she had a dream of a harem…made up of girls…shiver…).

I turned to look at Gackupo, who was my instructor. And he sucked. If he was truly the 'best of the best', then _I'd _be Japan's Number One Ninja. "Why are you looking at me?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "You're the one who poked fun at her rack." At this, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and laughed in a perverted way. I smacked him on the head, even though I knew it hardly affected him.

"Alright, so what are we doing today, _oh wise one_?" I said sarcastically as I crossed my arms. We ninjas are masters of sarcasm, if I do say so myself.

"Right, you failed your test."

My grin fell for a second and my heart stuttered to a stop. Test? What test? My guards were back up as I grinned again and forced myself to reply cockily, "What test? I probably aced it easily!"

"Rin, you know that's not true. You're below the others—and you're even below Piko!" he shook his head, his stupid long hair swaying with the motion. "Piko's really lazy, but at least he tries," he threw his hands up in the air, and I my eyes followed the motion. "You? You don't put any effort at all! Therefore, you failed." He dropped his hands and sighed.

"…So…you're not going to tell my mom, right?" I questioned hopefully after a long pause.

He face palmed. "You. Are. Helpless. Do you get what I'm saying at all? You're getting kicked out of the clan!" he practically shouted.

This time, I didn't even hide my shock and surprise. My jaw went slack, as well as my whole body. "I-I-I…WHAT?" I stuttered, not sure what to say anymore. Smart comebacks weren't even coming to my head and rolling off my tongue. And I built myself because of the teasing and taunting of the others in the clan for this exact reason!

"You're leaving the clan," he said very seriously. "For a mission. You're mission is to find Len Kagamine and get close to him."

If possible, my mouth went even further opened. My head didn't even process the name he had given me. I broke Ninja Rule Number One. Remember everything. "W-what? Huh? What's going on? _Why is my mom even agreeing to this_?"

My mom—my birth mom. Sure, she isn't always ray of sunshine, but she was as good of a mother as the next. Unless the next was a horrible person. But, well, my mother isn't a horrible person! She's actually really nice, and under that 'ice cold' personality, she's really sweet and kind. It's just that she built her shell carefully, piece after piece, after what happened to my father.

"Len Kagamine—student at Vocaloid Academy, a prestigious school for students who excel at music," he said, probably reciting from memory. "His parents have been targeted for assassination…" he continued, as though he hadn't heard me at all. He turned his sharp looking eyes onto me, giving a very sad and solemn look. I mentally prepared myself, knowing the words that were going to come out of his lips. "And you're assigned to this mission. And it doesn't matter if you don't want to or not—because you're going to redeem yourself for Lenka's own good."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" I shouted in disbelief as I sat next to my best friend, Cul. "I'm gonna leave! For good, I think!" I was still in shock, not believing I was going to be kicked out of the only place I call home. Where I was raised—right when I was a ninja baby!

I felt confused, angry, and most of all, abandoned. Just because I was the lowest of the lowest of the low of all the ninja clans…my mother is just going to…kick me out? I felt more than confused and angry now. I was still too tired from the tai-chi earlier to cry. Or feel sorry for myself.

I felt handicapped. Like a kid in a wheel chair—helpless and unable to do anything. I felt stupid. Why couldn't I have been a better ninja? It's because I didn't take Luka's stupid Fish Slap lessons (she claimed to have other people pay more than 100 dollars…but I think that's a bunch of frap.), right!

"Don't worry, Rin," Cul smirked down at me. "Tell you what, when you come back, I'll have my arms open and waiting, baby girl." My red-haired friend smiled and bumped me with her hip lightly. I'm pretty sure she could've knocked me out if she hip bumped me harder (and not in that way, pervs). I laughed weakly at her joke. It was those little things that could cheer me up. "Also," she continued with a twinkling in her eyes. "I'll be Japan's Number One Ninja when you come back." She gave me a cocky grin.

I punched her in the arm. "Yeah, right Cully," I said affectionately, referring to her my nickname I gave her. "I'm the one going to come back being the best ninja ya'll have seen."

She threw her head back and laughed. Cul reminds me of a wolf, sometimes. She's so fierce and feral and…well, sneaky. She's everything a ninja should be—and so is Luka, too. Sometimes I wish I could be her. She had everything. She could've been Japan's Number One Ninja if she wanted to. She chose not too because she wanted to stay with me. When you're Japan's Number One Ninja, you're taken to a secluded area—where no one will harm you. Nobody will be with you. It's only you and your instincts—them against you.

My spiky, red-haired friend worried about me, a lot. We've been friends since birth, and she's so great. She might not be the most girliest girl or the most understanding person out there, but her heart is in the right place. She sometimes tried to help me with my training, but I was helpless. But she didn't give up, either way. Her mom was Meiko, a woman full of legends.

But there was one thing that I envied her most about.

Her father was alive, and mine wasn't.

And then I was being slammed back into reality, kicked out of my dangerous and grim memories about my father.

Cul and I grinned at each other, and I knew she could see through my fake grin. She had a trained eye, after all. Compared to her, I was a blind and crippled girl. She was a golden girl.

After this mission finished, I silently promised myself that I would beat her in everything.

* * *

"Rin, please come in here." My mother's commanding voice shook me out of my thoughts. I walked shakily into her "office" (otherwise known as her room of feeling superior).

"Yes, mother?" Some would say that my mother was the most gorgeous thing they had set their eyes on. Why shouldn't they? Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail (standard ninja uniform for girls), but when it was down…_I_ even had to say it was more than beautiful. Her beauteous blue eyes (that I inherited, of course) could make anyone stand cold, whether they were glaring or staring. She wasn't old at all, actually. She was a teen mom at the age of 19…and I won't disclose her age (because she'll gut me like a fish in a second), but she's not that older than me. And I'm 15. I know I'm the genius ninja around here, but you can do the math.

My mother was nice, when she wanted to be, but she could also be mean. Her eyes softened slightly, and I knew she had put her guard down in a blink of an eye. Only around me. Because she believed I would never betray her. But I had no control over that, either. "Rin," she said quietly as she walked in front of me in a nonlethal way. It shocked me that she could show this kind of manner outside of the clan. She stroked my short hair softly as she gazed sadly at me. "You look so much like your father."

Out of the things that my mother had said to me in my past 15 years, she had never said that before. Was this her way of saying goodbye? "I…I'm sure father was pretty good looking, then," I joked weakly, trying to break the solemn silence.

Father was one of them. Those super cool and awesome ninjas. One of those super cool and awesome ninjas that didn't come back. The ninja that didn't come back from a mission. The ninja that left to join the stars in the sky and leave his wife and confused daughter. I felt tears burn on the edges of vision but I bit my lip and stood silently in front of my mother. One thing that I did accomplice as a ninja was to hide my tears.

"Rinto, I wonder if you're watching…" my mom murmured sadly. She closed her eyes for a second, and I could see her reliving the moment of torture when her husband never returned. She opened them, and she was back to the cool and calming leader that led us all.

"Rin, you have an important mission to do, today," she said firmly, as though she were trying to convince herself. I have to say, in those five measly missions I've done (four of them having to find someone's cat), I suck. As I said before. So it was no wonder that she sounded so uncertain.

"You are to track down Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Academy for Exceptional Musicians," she spoke slowly, as though she thought I wasn't sucking up every word. "You are to assassinate his parents by…" she paused and thought about it, tapping her index finger to her chin. "Three months from now? Yeah, that should be good enough…" she quirked her mouth up into a smirk. I wondered in awe on how she could change personalities so fast. "If you accomplish this mission, you will earn the title Japan's Number One N—"

What? My dream was going to come true? Every sickening and desperate thought of me never returning dispersed as I felt my cheeks flush in happiness. I could imagine it—I wouldn't be thought of as the stupid and idiotic girl now! I felt my eyes sparkle with relief and happiness. It was a small price to leave the clearing in the woods we called home—but I guess it's worth it. It's for the sake of my dad…for my dad…

"I'll take it!" I declared, striking a not-very-ninja pose. "For dad!"

Mom raised her eyebrows, fixing me with an amused look. "I didn't think you'd accept so suddenly," she mused. "Alright, then, get packing. You're leaving tonight."

I left at top speed, faster than I had ever in my life. I was pumped! I was excited! I would become Japan's Number One Ninja! I'd live up to my dad's name, and I wouldn't have to live my whole life in shame anymore.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered to the Missing Dad that I had never met before.

* * *

**Lenka's POV:**

Gackupo dropped beside me, staring curiously after Rin.

"If that girl ran fast like that during the Speed Test…" he shook his head, disappointed.

I had to smile, although my heart hurt. Bringing up memories of Rinto made me want to puke-made me want to curl up into myself and hope this was all a nightmare. I wanted to sleep and hope he was next to me again, as my best friend and lover. To pray that he was real and he would stay with me.

"Ha, that's so true," I snorted. I went into a fit of hysteric giggles, tears forming. Rinto…Rinto…Rinto… "She looks so much like her father." I repeated, wanting to make the words truer than true. Would Rinto be smiling down at me or frowning right now?

Gackupo gave me a concerned stare as he stood next to me, wrapping me in his arms in a friendly yet comforting hug. He was Rinto's best friend, back then. They'd scheme and do everything else to get any more information on me—because both boys had loved me back then. I remembered seeing a shadow on the edge of my vision, almost every day. I knew it was either Gackupo or Rinto; but I let them have their fun. Because I had fallen desperately in love with Rinto.

I knew I was leading Gackupo on, but right now, I needed to be showered in someone's affection. Just like Rinto had done…I was a selfish girl. Why did Rinto ever want me?

Gackupo leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Do you think Rin knows you were going to say 'Japan's Number One _Newbie_' instead of 'Ninja'?"

* * *

**There you have it. First off, I've gotta apologize:**

**1.) Sorry for Rin's personality! I'm pretty sure it jumps around the place. I intended for her to be an extremely innocent girl that's naive and doesn't know much. And then that 'titties' comment threw me off that path. Sorry~ (Fun fact: I was going to make Rin become an extremely professional ninja, top of the top. This seemed more exciting~)**

**2.) Sorry for the plot. When I reread this, I sound so...emotionless. Or Rin does. Blaahhhh. I felt like I made the Cul part really short. xP**

**3.)Most of all, sorry for the crappy title. I'll try to change it, when I come up with something.**

**Also, to those who are confused: Rin Kaigami. Duh. Low class ninja. Sucks at everything.**

**Cul Kitamura. (I just used her voice providers last name.) Rin's best and childhood friend. (Fun Fact: I was going to make her bi-sexual. I didn't)**

**Lenka Kaigami. The Leader of Stone River Clan. Rin's mother and wife of Rinto Kaigami.**

**Rinto Kaigami. He never came back from an assassination mission. He's told to be dead. Husband to Lenka Kaigami and best friend to Gackupo Kamui.**

**Gackupo Kamui. Rinto's best friend. He once loved Lenka, too. Or does he still...?**

**Luka Megurine. She has claimed the title of Japan's Number One Ninja! Rin plans to beat her one day. It is unknown (at the moment) how she claimed the title.**

**Len Kagamine. His parents are up for assassination. Reason? Unknown at the moment. Student at Vocaloid Academy. Excels at music. Other information: unknown at the moment.**

**Until next time! ;)**


End file.
